Heromercer
Heromercer was a soldier in the Imperatrix Centurii that joined in the Return Era, and would be very similar to Gribeso, as he was also a psychopath. He would be a part of the Military branch officially, although most of his work would be more towards helping Tre'lod'invar and the Mysticism branch. Early Life Heromercer was born on the planet of Alderaan to a couple belonging to House Rist. Mercer was born along with a twin sister to the unknown couple and for a few months they would live as a normal family. That changed when Mercer and his twin were abducted in the dead of night by a group of unknown individuals and taken to an undisclosed location, never to see their parents again. From the moment they turned five they were trained along with many other children in the arts of combat. Their training ranged from firearms, recon, wilderness survival, and of course hand to hand combat. The training was rigorous and any failures to complete or comply were met with gruesome beatings. Functioning like the Sith academy on Korriban rivalry and fights was encouraged by the instructors, but unlike Korriban the students did not need to be secret about it. Mercer and his twin flourished in this environment and were permitted to know about their family connection only because the unknown group the captured them viewed them as an experiment. They were viewed by the other students as highly lethal split apart, but together they were almost unbeatable. The students were go through a graduation of sorts when they reached the age of eighteen and then they would be given names since up until then none of them were seen as important enough to be given names. Part of the graduation process was to beat a random challenge that the instructors would give. The twins were to be given the same test but the instructors had something special planned for them. The twins were put into a barley lit room and told over a speaker that only one of them would be leaving the room alive, if they failed to comply the four armed guards throughout the room would open fire killing both of them. The two each entered their own preferred combat stance and began fist fighting since neither had been given a weapon. The twins did not want to kill each other but also could not stand the thought of the other one dying, after a few minutes of fighting though Mercer had managed to pin his sister to the ground, unsure of what to do next. The instructor in the room tossed a knife next to Mercer and told him to stab her in the chest. Mercer grabbed the knife and held it over his twin, his eyes began to water and he hesitated as the guards raised their rifles. His sister had closed her eyes ready to meet oblivion, she whispered to Mercer survive. Mercer plunged the knife into his sisters chest and watched as the life faded from her body. The instructor clapped and gave him his name, congratulating him on passing his final test. Mercer stopped listening after he heard his name though, all he could do was stare at his dead sibling, the one person he felt love for. Something in his brain snapped and he stood above the corpse laughing an insane laugh. Mercer threw the knife into the one light in the room, sealing the instructor and guards in the room with Mercer in complete darkness. Mercer silently ran to the closet guard he remembered and went behind him and then snapped his neck in one fluid motion. As the emergency lights began to turn on Mercer had already grabbed the guards rifle and began to open fire on everyone except the instructor. They all dropped and Mercer fired one last shot into the instructors leg to make sure he couldn't fight back or escape. As Mercer slowly walked towards the man the knife fell to the floor, Mercer picked it up and grabbed the man face allowing him to stare into Mercers now sinister smile. The man began to beg and plead for his life as Mercer took the knife and slowly slit the his throat taking pleasure from every pained gurgle as he the man began to choke on his own blood. Mercer dropped the rifle and knife and left the room through the vents and managed to find a path leading out of the facility. The alarms were roaring but Mercer made it to the wilderness of Alderaan. He eventually found an outpost with a cargo ship delivering it's haul and silently made his way to the cargo hold and hid, the ship took off for Dromund Kaas taking a now free and unstable Mercer with it. Joining the Centurii Heromercer would join the Centurii alongside Xalek and Gathani, and while Gathani would originally start in the spotlight of these three, Heromercer would begin to stand out as the other two began to appear less and less. Heromercer would then take a spot on the Centurii strike team as his skill was noted when a group of Soundblaster clones rebelled. observing a duel between Heromercer and Grand Admiral Soundblaster]] A Capable Soldier Despite the fact that the strike team was filled with some of the best and brightest of the Centurii, Heromercer would still be one of the best of the group despite being the newest, and would last longer than many Centurii members on the team. He would grow a deep hatred for both Ofaxsacspl and Brancerro, as most Centurii members did, and would almost always be there when the Centurii went against them. The Battle on Yavin Heromercer's first recorded time with the full strike team was most likely one of his most important, and it was when he went to Yavin 4 with Tre'lod'invar, Riviembis, Grand Admiral Soundblaster, Beyiw, Gribeso, and Destney to stop Ofaxsacspl. Heromercer would be the one to help deal the final blow to an Ofaxsacspl-possessed Rancor, the other one doing the blow being Tre'lod'invar. Heromercer would then help keep Riviembis away from the Centurii when she got possessed by Ofaxsacspl, holding her back as Destney was told to do a ritual by the spirit of Szallath. Other Victories Heromercer would join the Centurii strike team on almost all of its missions after this one, gaining the rank of General in the Centurii. He would even be involved in a rumor that was spread through the Centurii that he and Net'skebio traveled to an alternate universe on The Legate. Heromercer would deny these rumors, although it is still speculated that he, like Net'skebio, is lying. He would go missing for a small time, coming back to find the Centurii gone, with Ofaxsacspl and Beyiw dead. Riviembis sat alone on the Centurion, and Heromercer would explain his wish to rebuild the Centurii. This reconstruction, however, would never truly happen. However, Heromercer would come back to the Centurion again to kill one of the original Soundblaster clones, Mayonnaise Soundblaster. Haunted by the past The following scene was picked up by one of the security cameras on the bridge of the Centurion. The time indicates that the event took place after most of the Centurii members had vanished. Mercer is seen on the bridge of the centurion sparring against an assassin droid. He is shirtless and many scars can be seen covering his entire upper body, all them seem years old. Mercer dismisses the droid and takes a seat at one of the tables near the bar. One of the cameras picked up audio of Mercer speaking to someone not present, " ''No sister I do not plan on turning against them. I have come to like some of the members of this group, killing them would simply put me on my own again, also I doubt I would be able to kill all of them before I fell. Yes I am aware I turn against everyone at some point, only when I become bored with them though, and while I am getting bored there are always other people to kill." ''Mercer put on his shirt and then grabbed a drink from the bar and sat back down, no further audio was recorded. Category:Character